


Burgeon

by passionfruits



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, clerithweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionfruits/pseuds/passionfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning light spun everything into gold; the gauzy curtains swaying in the gentle breeze, the colorful spring blossoms in clay pots on the windowsill, the white sheets carelessly rumpled at the foot of the bed, the downy hairs trailing Cloud’s stomach, the faint freckles haloing his pale shoulders, the curve of his full lips, the length of his thick eyelashes, each strand of his cornfield-yellow hair.</p><p>THIS is what I was meaning to write! My OTP of OTPs for Clerith week. AU is that one thing didn't happen and all is as it should be. My love for backwater hick Cloud means he gets a slight twang. Good pure sweet love all morning long. Another rough because I can't resist posting these as soon as I finish drafting them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burgeon

Morning light spun everything into gold; the gauzy curtains swaying in the gentle breeze, the colorful spring blossoms in clay pots on the windowsill, the white sheets carelessly rumpled at the foot of the bed, the downy hairs trailing Cloud’s stomach, the faint freckles haloing his pale shoulders, the curve of his full lips, the length of his thick eyelashes, each strand of his cornfield-yellow hair.

Aerith admired his sleeping face, the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. The poor dear had rolled over so many times in the night. His restless body took ages to find a comfortable position, and his brow furrowed with nightmares all too often. Aerith had done her best to alleviate them with careful — no; _thorough_ , she corrected, with a raised eyebrow at the love bites dancing down his neck and chest, lovingkindness.

Aerith ran a light finger down the bridge of his nose. He grunted and nuzzled his cheek into the palm of her hand like a kitten rooting for warmth.

Aerith giggled. The cutest thing in the world, right here in bed with her.

His bright blue eyes fluttered open.

Aerith rested her chin on her hands and watched his slow, bleary movements; a quick stretch, a wide yawn. “Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

“Mm.” He stroked her cheek with a thumb. “Mornin’, sunshine.” A crooked grin graced his face, dopey with the drowsiness of a good night’s rest.

“What’s en route for today, delivery boy?” Aerith loved the soft tenor of Cloud’s voice. She rested her head on his chest so she could hear it rumble through him with every word, tracing his heartbeat with the pads of her fingers.

“Usual for Seventh Heaven. Some junk for the weapons shop. Boxes of stuff I don’t wanna know for the Honeybee Inn. And your ma wants a bouquet for her husband’s grave. ‘Bout that time of year.”

“My _what?”_

Cloud’s cheeks flushed a pretty pink. “Well, darlin’,” he said, exaggerating his slight country accent to gargantuan proportions, “where I’m from, you’ve got yer pas, mas, and none of this fancy city talk about mothers —”

“Oh, you’re terrible,” Aerith laughed, and Cloud laughed, and their noses brushed, their eyelashes tickled. “You weren’t nearly so mouthy last night. Though that might be a poor choice of words, considering what these lovely lips were doing to me…”

“Aerith,” Cloud muttered in his insufferably serious tone, undercut by the grin tugging at his lips. Aerith caught his open mouth in a light kiss.

She pulled back immediately. “Oh, dear. You don’t taste as scrumptious in the morning.”

“Guess kissing’s outta the picture.”

“Not entirely.” Aerith’s lips curled into a coy smile at the innocence of Cloud’s drawn eyebrows. She leaned in, toward his face, then past it, and kissed the mole hidden in the nape of Cloud’s neck. “There’s plenty to kiss beneath all this chocobo fuzz.”

“Ah.” He sounded almost disappointed.

She drew back, the inspiration to tease impossible to resist. She dappled her fingers across each freckle on his shoulder, fluttered her eyelashes up at him.

“And, uh,” Cloud’s voice low with sleep, or perhaps something else, “how ‘bout the flower shop?”

“Closed today. Which means I can ride with you. Or on you, if you prefer.”

“Do I have to choose?”

Aerith ran a hand through Cloud’s soft hair, stopping to cup his burning cheek. “That’s my boy.”

He swallowed, thickly. A large, warm hand snaked up her waist and cupped her left breast, thumbed a pert nipple. Slow warmth radiated through Aerith at his touch. Such a gentle, careful, caring touch.

Being in love with Cloud was so easy. He planted a garden in her heart one seed at a time — a smile here, a nod there, a flicker of his baby blue eyes beneath long tawny lashes — and soon it became a verdant garden. Aerith was in deep, and she wanted to be.

He flashed those eyes up at her now, a question.

“Yes,” Aerith murmured, and Cloud buried his face in her chest.

She laughed, and lay supine, and Cloud naturally rolled onto her, the better to pepper her breasts with kisses and tickle her with warm puffs of breath. Aerith squirmed in delight. Cloud responded by running his large hands along her wide hips, around to the small of her back, and lower, and back again, between her hot thighs. He caught a nipple between his teeth, lightly, and flicked his tongue against it. He knew to tease her now, of course, his fingers sliding in the grooves of her hipbones, just dipping into the softest flesh between her thighs, making her slick with desire, her breath shallow.

When Aerith’s voice came out as a thin, high strand of a note, Cloud brushed a finger against tickling dark curls, and finally slid the edge of a callused thumb over her clit.

“More,” Aerith said, and Cloud obliged, rubbing a slow set of fingers against her, and then sliding down, slippery, easily coated in her wetness, and slowly curling inside. Aching heat shuddered through Aerth’s legs; her thighs involuntarily clenched together.

Aerith pressed two fingers to his lips. Cloud kissed her neck, and her clavicles, and her shoulders, and her breasts, and her stomach, and her waist, and her thighs. Each kiss sent a thread of burning need pooling in the core of her stomach, where his fingers still worked in slow, deliberate maneuvers. He pressed his teeth into the inside of her thigh, and she sighed.

 _Oh, Cloud_ , Aerith murmured, over and over, _Oh, Cloud_ …

He was a vision, golden hair alight with the morning sun, cheeks rosy, pillowy lips bitten red, tongue drawing languid circles on her clit, diving into her, then sliding back up in one slick motion, blue eyes lust-glazed looking straight into hers with a small smile at the reactions he elicited from her trembling body and murmuring lips, and he never was shy when he was focused on pleasing her, all for her, nothing but her satisfaction in the endless azure of his eyes…

Aerith gasped, giggled, and shuddered in euphoria. Cloud kissed from her mound up her stomach, all the way to her lips, which he sweetly pressed against without a hint of morning breath.

Aerith didn’t bother to hide her moans and giggles of satisfaction; Cloud, on the other hand, had the unfortunate yet endearingly sweet and shy habit of muffling his gratification however he could — into pillows, sheets, biting down on his arm as he attempted to cover the abject pleasure on his face, biting into Aerith’s shoulder as he rutted into her…

But she was getting ahead of herself; she wouldn’t see a thing if she didn’t take charge and remind Cloud that he had yet to be pleasured. She rolled up from her hips, stretched her arms over her head, and linked her hands behind Cloud’s neck and bit his earlobe. His pulse jumped in his throat, beneath Aerith’s hands. “I’m going to do the most marvelous things to you,” she murmured, and rolled him flat onto his back, straddling him and sitting snug on his lower stomach.

It was impossible for him to hide his obvious desire, beautifully naked on a crisp bed, which pleased Aerith greatly. His modesty colored him with heat and made him unable to decide how to hide his expression, as it was the only thing he could hide.

Aerith slid up and back, barely touching his cock. He raised a hand to cover his mouth, even as his hips tensed upward.

“No hiding,” she said, and lifted his hands above his head. He compromised by sliding his hands down her arms and onto her hips. “Better,” she said, and slid herself across his shaft.

He choked aloud, his fingers digging into her hipbones.

“Does that feel good?” She asked, innocently.

“Yes,” he breathed.

“I could finish you like this.” She ground against him, back and forth.

“You — could,” he admitted.

“Is this all you want?” Aerith’s fingers traced the thin divide between white and peach around the edges of his hard nipples.

“No,” Cloud’s hips ground upward, only managing to slide his cock against her in the same manner. “I need,” he continued, when he realized Aerith was waiting for his verbal confession, “to be inside you.”

“Why?” She pinched one nipple between thumb and forefinger, rubbed the other gently, and kept rocking against him.

“I love you,” he said desperately. “Aerith, I need to be as close — I need us to be —“

“One,” she whispered, and slid back and took him inside her.

He gave a guttural cry; his hands tried to curl into fists, but they were on her hips, and so they dug into her flesh like the hands of lovers in marble statues. Aerith took him in fully, easily, and straightened, so Cloud was presented with every inch of her in full, ecstatic, sweat-slick glory.

She did not bounce, or slide. She kept him buried inside her and tightened around him, until he gave a satisfactory moan, and repeated the gesture, until he squirmed beneath her. And then she gyrated, slowly, from her lower back to her stomach, without lifting herself a centimeter. She pulled her muscles taut and twisted with the barest movement — simple, side-to-side rocking, just enough to hit her at the right spot — but it was more than enough to drive Cloud to the brink of his faculties. His eyelids grew heavy, his breaths grew rapid, his pulse quickened, his fingers clenched and unclenched in her hips.

Aerith slid up, halfway, and down again. She started slowly, until the frayed ends of her own patience drove her to rapid, frenetic movement, Cloud thrusting up into her, desperately seeking completion, until it felt like it was all happening at once and the friction and the heat unfurled within her core —

Aerith's head snapped back. Her eyes rolled up, her lashes fluttered. Her ribcage opened toward the sky, exploding with breath, lungs swelling, sternum sparking with a light that exploded into a fireball that coughed from her lips in one breathless, hazy word: _Cloud —_

She hardly felt Cloud reverse their positions, flipping her onto her back, on the edge of the bed, his hips pistoning through her second orgasm. She dug her heels into his taut, flexing buttocks, dragged her nails across his back.

Cloud was too far gone to remember his bashfulness; he groaned openly, panted with pink lips parted, whispered her name as a prayer —

His breath hitched and shuddered out in one long, low rumble from deep in his chest as he came inside her, filling her with sticky warmth. He crushed his lips to hers, their hips slotted, thighs welded.

She tugged his lower lip with her teeth, dragged it down, entwined their tongues, hot breath commingling, eyes locked through every second.

“Pretty boy,” Aerith whispered. “My beloved.”

Cloud blushed and ducked his head, then pulled the pair of them back up and into a tangle of sheets and the musky sheen of their bodies. He ran a thumb along Aerith’s cheekbone, her jawline. He drew her in for a sweet, chaste kiss, and wrapped her in his muscular arms. “We’re gonna have to get up eventually.”

“Eventually,” Aerith agreed, and laid her comparatively petite frame on his broad chest. “But there’s so much morning light left.”


End file.
